<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>witnessing a reunion by UhmNo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300880">witnessing a reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo'>UhmNo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Parley, parkner, tony sees stuff because theyre in pUBLIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, the dumb genius, witnesses the reunion of his two pseudo sons who happen to be together. Turns out he has to turn one into his son-in-law because if not that would be incest and just no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>witnessing a reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>come to the parkner discord server!!!! https://discord.gg/xAHU8F</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark. Some might see him as a self-centred, egotistical, selfish bitch, but those closer to him knew better. He appreciated the small things in life, sometimes lying in bed, sometimes flipping through old photo books (he always said he wasn't nostalgic, but that was just another lie he told), but this time, he was looking at the view, from the top of his tower. <em>New York really is a beautiful place.</em> He could see everything from his vantage point. The open parks, the towering skyscrapers, the energetic roads. He had come to familiarise himself with these surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down to the busy streets. The cars, the people walking on the sidewalks, the constant bustling around.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the parks. The people with their pets, the families. He always thought he would never have a family, but his perspective had changed. He had a little baby girl and two unofficial official sons. But he was sent into a streak of panic when he saw one of those unofficial official sons running. <em>Oh my god. Is he getting chased? He never goes out. He's too lazy for that. Did he really decid- you know what? I'm just gonna call him.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tony called Peter. Peter ignored the call, too caught up in his current activity to answer. <em>He should've been able to answer that.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tony would've stopped there and understood that Peter had it all under control, but another sight sent him into more panic. Harley. He was also running. Harley made more sense, he didn't swing around from thin strings of lab chemicals, but what worried him was that they were heading towards the same place. <em>It's a trap. It's a trap. It's a trap. Oh no. </em>He fumbled with his phone, but he couldn't do anything. He could only hope.</p><p> </p><p>The time couldn't go any slower. He looked in horror as they got into each other's line of sight. It seems like slow motion as they sprinted. Peter jumped. Harley slowed. Tony observed. Peter landed. In Harley's arms. They kissed for a good 5 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Tony's worry and anxiety transformed into confusion. Complete and utter confusion. <em>What. </em>Tony's jaw fell to the floor and his eyes opened, nearly rivalling the roundness of saucers, as Peter and Harley looked lovingly into each other's eyes. <em>This isn't what I expected. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~BONUS~</strong>
</p><p>"Really? It was so obvious."</p><p>"Are you telling me. Everyone knew? Even Clint?"</p><p>"Yes, even Clint. He was a super spy, you know."</p><p>"I don't... am I really a genius?"</p><p>"An idiot genius."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You were the one they were most worried about telling, you know."</p><p>"That reminds me, I'm gonna go give them condoms and tell them to be safe."</p><p>"Tony!"</p><p>"What? It's what they get for not telling me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this on a whim, hope you enjoy it! sorry it's so short.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>